


The Pack

by My_Missing_H



Series: The Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Missing_H/pseuds/My_Missing_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is a vigilante gang tearing up the streets of Beacon Hills. Taking one criminal at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack

“So you’re saying that we have a gang in Beacon Hills? Really?” The Sheriff laughed. “We haven’t had any gangs in this town the entire time that I’ve been alive, what makes you think that we’d have one now?”

“Well it isn’t exactly a gang sir.” Sheriff Stilinski eyed the deputy as he stumbled over his words. “It’s more of a group of vigilantes. I’ve been keeping track of it all in this file. There’s been hundreds of disappearances sir, and they haven’t been on our radar because they’re all criminals.”

“Okay, go on.” He was trying to resist rolling his eyes at such a ridiculous notion.

“And after doing a bit of looking around, I started hearing some rumors on our criminal intel network. They all sounded scared sir, and they were talking about some new organization. They called it ‘The Pack’. And all the information I’ve got is in this file sir.” The deputy placed the thick manila folder in the Sheriff’s arms.

“Seems like a lot of reading. How about a debriefing then, in my office?” He opened the door for the deputy and closed it as they walked in. When they sat at the desk, he looked the younger man in the eyes. “So what have you learned?”

-

_They seem to follow some sort of hierarchy sir. There’s one mastermind, he’s called The Alpha. He apparently believes in a very hands-on approach._

Stiles lays back against the metal of the warehouse wall. Next to him are Scott and Derek, arguing about the finer points of torturing. “Enough!” He yells at them.

“Where’s L? I have an assignment for her.”

_He does everything from giving out hits, to carrying them out himself._

She bounds up to him, the gold design in her mask shining in the incandescent light. He smiles, knowing full well she can’t see how proud he is of her delicate craftsmanship.

“You called for me boss?” He wants to laugh at how bubbly her voice sounds. Hiding the face of a true killer.

“I have an assignment that you might enjoy. Typical run-of-the-mill street thug, broke into a car or two.” She cocks her hip. Classic Lydia. “Until he broke into an undercover cop car, and killed two deputies. And you know how we _love_ cop killers around here.” He holds out a file to her which she quickly grasps before heading for the door.

“Make him suffer!” He calls out to her. She waves him the thumbs up as the metal door shuts with a clang.

_But it seems like most of the kills go out to his three Betas. Those are the second in command. From what we gathered, their codenames are L, D, and S. They get the kills that aren’t important enough for him, but aren’t your average criminals. Word on the grapevine is that they deal with the bad ones, like pedophiles, rapists, and cop killers._

She pulls him into the alleyway, his hands are on her breasts and she’s fisting his hair. She could roll her eyes right now if she wasn’t so focused. Here is the main event.

He faces her and she whips her hand up, quickly blowing the purple dust into his face before covering his mouth.

Ten seconds.

Ten seconds before the toxin will take its effect and he’ll be knocked out. She’s always loved those ten seconds, the feel of a body writhing against hers, the screams trying to force their way through her fingers.

Exhilarating.

Of course those ten seconds have to end though, and she dumps the body in her backseat. Sliding in, she fixes her hair in the mirror before pulling the wolf mask over her face.

_They each seem to prefer a different method of killing. From the few bodies we’ve found, we think that L might be the most sadistic of the three._

_How do you know which is which?_

_Well if you look at these pictures, you’ll see a letter carved into every body. Usually under the heel of the foot. That’s how we’ve pieced together the fine details._

He’s all tied up on the table; just waiting for her. She looks around at the walls of the room, covered in plastic wrap; how marvelous.

Just as his eyes open, she pulls out a knife; her favorite one actually. “The Alpha did say to make you suffer.” She says, a smile spreading wide across her face.

She walks up to him, slowly slicing down the center of his chest, a shallow cut, just enough for little beads of red to poke past the skin.

“Well this is what happens when you kill cops.” She laughs. “They send you to Dr. L.” She looks in his eyes, blue orbs filled with panic and fear.

“Oh don’t be afraid, it’ll only hurt a lot.” She drives the knife into his hand, his screams muffled by the plastic wrapped over his mouth. “Sorry about that, I got a bit excited.”

She brings her knife over his thumb. “I forgot we have to go one by one.” She smiles as the knife moves down.

_It seems like L enjoys cutting off pieces of their victims until they eventually bleed out. Forensic techs have estimated that it can take anywhere from two hours to a day for them to finally kill their victim._

Once his left hand is gone, she ties rope around the wrist, so he won’t go too quickly.

He passed out after the first finger, but a slap to the face brought him right back again, his muffled screaming louder than ever. She laughs loudly, lodging her knife in his other hand before leaning in.

“You know screaming only makes it worse right? I love it, it just gets me excited.” She moves away from him, twirling on the plastic covered floor. “It’s like a one man band, and that’s the most beautiful instrument.”

She dashes to the table, pulling her knife from his hand and up to his throat. “Unless of course, you want your vocal chords to be the next things out.”

“I’ve never tried surgery before.” She comments, her knife dragging down towards his stomach. “I think this may be the beginning of a whole new experience.”

The knife starts cutting.

_The most recent body we found actually had the stomach cut open, and some of the organs taken out._

_Jesus that’s a sick bastard._

She lifts up what she thinks is his spleen, and his skin whitens; only a matter of time now.

“You know that scientists don’t really even know what this thing is for? Like you could easily survive without it.” She looks down and his eyes are closed; upon closer inspection, for the last time.

“Pity, I guess you won’t know that little tidbit.”

_Afterwards they like to cut up the body and bury it somewhere, or hide it._

_Is that just this L person?_

_No, that goes for all of them except the Alpha._

She drags the body parts into the pit before smiling.

That was some of her finest work. Time to report back.

-

_What about the other two? S and D? What do we have on them?_

Lydia bounce into the room as if she’d never left. “Mission completed Captain.” She mock salutes at Stiles and he lets out a snort.

“Good Job, you can go.”

Now he turns over to Scott. “I need you to take care of a man over on J’s street, looks like he beats his kid.”

Scott is almost out the door before he turns around. “Any special requests?”

“Make it poetic.” Stiles calls out to him.

The door shuts and Stiles looks over to the only person left with him.

“Why Mister Wolf, what big teeth you have.” He says with a smile.

_Well it seems that S only gets sent out on the special assignments so to speak. When they need to get rid of people that aren’t in the normal range, or to do a special killing. S is the only beta that kills non-murderers._

“Oh hey Scott.” Isaac smiles at him as the door opens.

“Hey Isaac.” He looks over his friend’s shoulder; his dad is taking a drink.

“So what are you doing here?” Isaac steps out, closing the door behind him.

“Isaac, I’m only going to ask you once. Does he beat you?”

Isaac just stares at him incredulously. “Scott.”

“Does he beat you Isaac?” Isaac’s looking away from his eyes, but his gaze is unwavering.

“It doesn’t matter Scott, just leave it.”

“Let me in, then go to your room. No matter what you hear, do not come downstairs.”

Isaac just nods, opening the door. Scott follows him in and waits for Isaac to walk up the stairs.

“So how do you do it Mr. Lahey? You punch him? Cut him? Lock him somewhere?”

He saw the man’s eyes flash to the basement door quickly. “You have no right.”

“Now stop right there, I have every right.” He strode across the room, taking Mr. Lahey’s collar in his fist. “You don’t beat your kid.” His voice cracked, old memories floating through his mind.

His fist came down on the man’s head. “It’s just not right.” The mask is pulled over his face.

_They have the fewest kills that we’ve found. We believe it’s mostly because of the special “abilities” they’re used for._

_Abilities?_

_They have a sense of irony._

Mr. Lahey is in chains when he comes to.

“This is a nice freezer you’ve got here.” Muffled grunts are received in reply.

“It’s only fair that this is where you die. I’ll just lock you in here. Trapped in chains so you can’t bang. Muzzled so you can’t scream.” He looks into terror-filled eyes.

“Poetic.” The door of the freezer shuts and he closes the padlock. “Poetic.”

_Their last victim was found in a freezer. The same freezer that he locked his child in._

_That’s not really ironic. Poetic maybe._

_You sound like you’re admiring them._

_Not in the slightest._

He’s coming upstairs when Isaac greets him, his mask still pulled over his face.

“Scott.” He places a finger on Isaac’s lips.

“No.” Isaac lifts up his mask.

“Scott.”

“Join us.” He steps closer, leaning in.

“Yes.” He whispers against Scott’s lips.

_‘The man’s child has since disappeared. We believe he has joined the Pack.’_

_‘Jesus Christ. So they’re recruiting?’_

_‘Not necessarily, we think it’s just a special circumstance.’_

_‘What about the last one?’_

_‘Well D and the Alpha seem to work together on the VERY special assignments. They seem to kill people that get close to discovering the Pack.’_

_‘So we’re all in trouble then?’_

_‘Basically sir.’_

_‘You better go home and lock your doors detective, I’ll send a post to watch over your house.’_

_A shadow emerged from the dark of the room and took a pipe to the back of the detective’s head._

_‘You need to be more careful Stiles.’_

_The covered figure nodded._

_‘Yes sir.’_


End file.
